


Batfam x reader one shots

by Tim_drakes_bitch



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tim_drakes_bitch/pseuds/Tim_drakes_bitch
Summary: Exactly as the title says.PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS!!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Info list and shit

Y/n= you’re name 

Y/l= you’re last name 

H/c= hair color 

E/c= eye color 

F/f= fav food

Those are the basics of x reader if you didn’t know 

In these story’s you can completely imagine whatever you look like. I truly hope that you enjoy them! 

PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Tim Drake x reader

Ghostly fun

Tim was down in the bat cave working on his laptop I were sitting next to him well more like floating next to him after all I am a ghost. Why am I a ghost and why am I with Tim well I’m his guardian angel or something like that normally guardians don’t get this close to the people their protecting but Tim can see and hear me due to some spell Zatanna cast on him for a mission. Anyhow Tim was currently working on a case about some mysterious murder. 

Tim was trying to focus but Jason and Dick were fighting. “Guys, I’m trying to focus can you please shut up.” He said exasperated. Ignoring him they continued to fight. Looking at me he nodded his head I immediately knew what to do see we had a code if something like this was to happen I was to scare them. 

So using every once of my being I lifted Damian’s cat off the ground and launched it at them. This caused the cat to attack them and honestly I don’t think even the joker has ever caused as much damage as the cat.

Oh yes how fun it is to be a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short and written weird I wrote it on my phone awhile ago. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this book.☺️


End file.
